From the veiw of someone else - Fredrick
by Ginny-Annabeth-Katniss-Aria
Summary: This is a sequel to the first story I wrote but still makes sense if you dont read the first one. First Annabthes step-mom found about her and Percys relationship out now its her dads turn.


**Hey this is my second fic and it was written by request from a review on my other story. This is a sort of sequel to my first story but you don't have to read that one first.**

I had just got home from the airport after a 2 week conference in Detroit. I was pretty upset when I found out that because of the conference I wasn't going to be able to pick Annabeth up from camp this year. Ever since she wrote the letter to us saying that she wanted to try living with us again I jumped at the chance. Even though she's 16 it still feels like she 6 years old and she will always be my little girl, especially because I missed out on most of her childhood and because of that I am still a little over protective. By the time I got home Annabeth had already spent a week at home so I had hoped that she was comfortable at home.

When I walked through the door I yelled out "Annabeth I'm home!" expecting to see her run down the stairs or jumping off of the couch to come and greet me, but all I got was "she's out with a friend honey she'll be home around 10!" yelled at me from the kitchen by Helen. "Well which friend is she out with?" I asked knowing it had to be one of her camp friends. I wondered in the back of my mind if it was that boy Percy who I had met a couple of years ago. "She's out on a date with that boy Percy. Remember the one that came to us when Annabeth diapered." Helen said with a small grin on her face. "A DATE! Annabeths on a date! Since when did this happen?" I said quite surprised that Annabeth would go out on a date. "I think near the end of the summer dear" said Helen from behind the refrigerator door. "Wait how did you find out? Are you guys starting to get along now?" I said confused because last time I checked they weren't the best of friends, and I don't expect that they would talk about boys. "Well when I picked Annabeth up from camp I saw her and Percy kissing so I talked to her about It." said Helen.

Right after that I noticed someone pull up to the house and I knew that it was Percy and Annabeth. "Well dear, I'm just going to sit in the living room ok?" I said hoping she won't notice that Percy and Annabeth were home. "Ok I'm going to stay here in the kitchen" she said not looking up from the sink. With that I went right to front door thinking that nothing bad could come from that, but boy was I wrong. When I opened the door up I found Percy and Annabeth kissing and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. "Annabeth? What are you doing?" I said not really sure what else to say. "Dad! What are doing?" Annabeth said looking pretty angry. "Well" I said stuttering "I saw that you had gotten home and I wanted to get the door for you." saying the best excuse I could think of. "Um ok" said Annabeth "bye Percy sees you tomorrow." She said obviously wanting to end this awkward situation. "Percy no need to leave right away .why don't you come in for a chat." I said giving him a look that meant it wasn't really an option. "Yea sure I guess." he said with a look of fear on his face. Annabeth went and took his hand and pulled him towards the couch and told him to sit down. "So I have a few questions for you guys" I said looking at both of them. "My first question is when did this happen" I said gesturing towards their hands. "well sir" said Percy"we got together just before the end of the summer." "Ok and my second question is when had you planned on telling me?" I said. "Dad I had planned on telling you as soon as I got to see you, you know that I wouldn't keep something like that from you" said Annabeth with a look on her face that made me know she wasn't lying. "Well ok, Percy I guess you can go now." I said, but I didn't leave the room because I wanted to see what they would do. Annabeth stood up and really surprised me by grabbing Percy and pulling him into a deep kiss. As soon as I saw that I left the room and didn't go back in until I heard the door close and Annabeth go upstairs. Well today was certainly an interesting day I thought to myself when I went to bed that night.

**Please review so I know if you guys like my stories.**


End file.
